Problem: Jessica has 40 lemons for every 8 mangos. Write the ratio of lemons to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{8}=5$ Therefore, $5$ is the ratio of lemons to mangos written as a simplified fraction.